Sweet Beautiful Nightmare
by hana90
Summary: ummm this is my 1st ongoing story... im not very good doing Summary so ill just tell u its a soulxmaka story plz review
1. Chapter 1

Soul: yes a story about me the coolest guy you will ever meet

Hana: ughh sure soul your soooo cool maka you can say it now

Maka: Hai!! Hana90 doesn't own soul eater *thinking* but i wish I did….

* * *

Chapter 1

"Soul!!!!!!! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!!!!!" maka yelled as she had a slice of toast in her mouth.

"oi !!!! You shouldn't be talking tiny tits!!!!! "After soul said this her face became a light pink.

"Sooooooooouuuuuulllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she growled. Soul knew what was coming… the big........"Maka-chop!!!!!!!"

"Owww that hurt like fuck!" maka pouted "come on soul we are late"

"Fine" he said as he jumped on his motorcycle soon maka joined him and drove off to school.

They where at the front door of their class when she saw a boy that pulled her to the side, they where talking for about 5 min and she turned cherry red and she said bye to the guy and walk back to soul .soul knew something was up but he didn't want to go to class "gezz maka why don't we just stay home I mean like we missed 2nd block already so-"he was interrupted by this word

"fine" she said as she exhaled "w-what are you serious?!?!?" she started you walk toward the main doors where they entered

"I guess you weren't joking..."he said as he got on the bike as so did she but silently. As they went home she didn't say a single word

Soul began to worry about her. They came to there apartment. They were in the living room.

"Maka....."There was silence once again. soul sighed and took a breath" hey tiny tits ....."He flipped up her skirt "aw white how boring innocent but boring"

"....still nothing....."Soul crept closer "maka please talk to me" soul waiting for a reply 'so uncool' soul thought.

"Soul...."maka suddenly replied. Soul turned he's head "yea maka?" there was a long pause "what do you like about me?"

"w-what do you mean?" soul said nervously." well I like this guy and I want to know what you opinion is"

Soul gritted his teeth "oh was it that guy you where talking to huh?" Soul stared straight in her eyes "n-no it wasn't him" she said franticly "oh.... do you still want to know what I think about you....?"Soul said irritated "yea" maka replied

"I think-"soul stop talking once he herd a....."YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Black star was here in a flash. Tsubaki fallowed him after that. "Hi maka, soul how are you guys?" Tsubaki said shyly "oh hi Tsubaki" maka said cheerfully "you …Tsubaki….black star…" soul coolly said.

"Soooo what do u guys want to do because I don't feel like going to class!!!!!" yelled black star.

"Well if u shut the hell up we can go to our place!!" Soul yelled back.

"Damn soul you don't need to yell damn" black star replied .soul growled

"Ummm ne soul, guys do u wana play basketball? "Maka asked

They went silent "umm maka-chan I'm sorry but u can't play very good" Tsubaki explained

"Did you just figure that out Tsubaki??" soul asked "soul don't be mean to her!!!" yelled maka

"Ok lets just go ok" Tsubaki said .as they were walking to the court they saw kid, Liz and

patty and asked if they wanted to come and play Kidd nodded ,Liz wasn't paying attention and patty well you guys all know what she did yup she screamed "yay!!!!!! " so they made it to the court now there was a challenge set for them who is on who's team and who's the captain.

After a game of rock, paper, scissors soul and Kidd the two captains Kidd chose first "I pick Tsubaki." Souls turn." black star." and so on with the picking. So the soul's team: soul black star, and maka. Kidd's team: Kidd, Tsubaki and patty .Liz was looking at her nails. And the game started soul had the ball first he glided thought the whole team and scored .Kidd was getting mad and he had the ball he passed though everyone but soul. He was on step away the he saw maka he ran her way then tried to pretend to pass it to her but failed at it instead he tossed it at her .it bounced off her head and he fell on her .their faces inches away from each other. Once soul saw this, he became irritated. He pulled Kidd off of maka and held her by the wrist and pulled her away. They walked from the court to their apartment.

"Omg!! Soul what where u doing? And why did you do that?!!!" She screamed.

"……………………I don't know why I did it ok………"he replied.

He let go of her wrist when they got to the door. It became silent so silent the you could hear a cat meow on the mail floor and they were on the 4 floor. As they walked in the apartment maka felt some pain in her in her hand. It was hurting so much she sat on the couch she was holding her wrist. Soul notice her doing so. He walked over to her." He you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yea I'm fine don't worry" maka said as she felt another strong ache in her wrist.

Soul looked at her in concern he knew she was lying. "Maka…come here "he told her.

"Soul come on I'm fine I-"she was cut off when soul took her arm and they both went in to the kitchen. They had stopped near the sink she lifted her up onto the counter. He took out the first aid kit. He looked at her wrist he uttered to her "you sprained your wrist when u fell". "I'm sorry soul" she mumbled to him but it was enough so soul could catch what she was saying... While he was wrapping her wrist, souls mouth grew into a smirk and said "what are saying its not you fault"

"But soul!" she yelled "done …now just take care of your wrist ill be in my room" as he left the room.

"Soul…."

~~~The next day~~~

"Maka!! Are you awake?" the white haired teen yelled into the open space. "hmm did she go to school already that was the only thing on her mind? …eh ill go then". The teenage girl never left for school. She was laying in her bed thinking about yesterday,

"soul!!!! Where's maka?!!~~~" black star screamed. "wtf black star stfu damn ugh well i thought she came in early so yea" soul responded. soul looked for her calmly at first but then once he didn't see her in the class room "Tsubaki tell sensei im at home sick" ordered the white haired teen she nodded. Then he dashed out and looked in every single room. This isn't something cool guy would do but soul didn't care about being cool now. He thought she might be at home. he then rode back to the apartment with that he slammed the door open and yelled "maka!!". She silently came out of her room her eyes have been puffy and red.' what is it soul?"

"Maka…."soul was only able to say that as soon as he collapsed on the floor.

"Soul!!!!!" the blonde screamed .

* * *

Hana: Soooo what do you think? I know I made some mistakes but not everyone is perfect …..

Soul: yea but man I'm so damn cool

Maka: …

Soul: maka? What's wrong?

Hana: oh I know what's wrong with her *giggles*

Maka: Hana....

Hana: yes maka-chan?

Maka: u know that guy I was talking to in the hallway …

Hana: yes what about Kyo?

Soul: *thinking* so that was the assholes name.

Maka: well…*maka and Hana look at soul*

Soul: what??

Hana: lets go talk over here maka..

Maka: ok…

Soul: ugh so not cool


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul: ugh they have been in that room for like ever. I wonder what they are talking about.**

***Maka and Hana walk out***

**Soul: So what did you guys talk about? **

**Hana: ill tell you if u say it **

**Soul: ughh fine hana90 doesn't own soul eater**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Soul!!!!!" the blonde screamed as the guy that ran the entire the way here collapsed right in front of her.

She nudged him for a few seconds. She thought of something she went to the sink and got a glass of water and poured it all on him

Soul woke up from his moment. "Hey what's up maka?" He said as he stood up and sat on the lime green couch.

She sat there overwhelmed "……..soul" he turned and gazed upon at her "yes?" her head facing down "maka?" she then faced him and slapped him across his face . He turned to her and saw her weeping. He tried to give her a hand so she can get up but that hand was refused by her. "Don't touch me soul." She stood up and walked to her room and slammed the door behind her. "Ughh so not cool."

~~~~The next day~~~

Maka walked out of her room without a sound "ughh I don't feel like going to school" she looks around "soul…?" she went to the kitchen then she saw a note "_Maka I'm going on ahead to school I made lunch for you its in the microwave, I hope u feel better, soul."_

Maka looked at the door then back at the note. She scurried into her room got dressed and dash out the door. Once she was outside of the apartment building a white haired guy sat right in front of her his arms crossed on the handles, his head laid on top of them. Soul suddenly woke up "hehe your late maka." He said as he smirked with his silly smile of his. She walked up to him. He lifted his head and she bend forward her head near his ear and said "You really didn't make me lunch did you?" he smiled and laughed "nope!!....get on maka." She did as he said. They rode to school amazingly they weren't late.

The class room was full of the present students "maka …maka Albarn .Maka is not here hmmm" suddenly the door opened with a big thud. "Maka and soul is here!!" said the sandy blonde. ". Ms. Albarn Ahhh right one time" said stein-hakasen. They took there seats. Soul didn't feel like learning today both did maka so soul got out his I-pod and gave the left one to maka she accepted blissfully. They were listening to Watch Me Bleed by the Scary Kids Scaring Kids.

He knew she cherished that song because it was a piano in the background. So they both laid their head down but after 15 minuets stein-hakasen shook Maka's arm unkindly "maka…maka!!" he yelled.

"Hai"! She woke up from her daze. "Someone is here for you." He confirmed

She saw Kyo in the door way "o-ok" she hopped down the long stairs and as she did soul watch her with his awareness. She walked up to brown haired boy. "Hey Kyo so what do want to talk about?" The blonde questioned. "Umm I was wondering if u wanted to go you know go see a movie with me?" he requested. She thought about it, looked at soul he wasn't even noticing her talking to Kyo! She approved to he's demand. They both said bye and walked way.

Maka went back to her seat class was almost over so now they could chat with their friends. "Maka-chan do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?" the kind multi-weapon asked.

"Gomen Tsubaki-chan I have a date." Maka replied. "Huh!!!????!" the whole class was in shock but soul was almost about to go off on her but then he knew it wasn't cool so he played cool. "With whom are you going out with??"Liz franticly asked maka. Soul didn't want to hear this so he left and maka watched him disappear in to the dark hallway. "Umm in not like we r going out but I'm going to the movies with Kyo because I didn't want to turn him down he really charming so yea." Tsubaki needed to say this so she did "so you kind of pitying him really" Maka disagreed

"No I might acutely like him" the bell rang so they all went home except maka she be seated herself on the stairs in the front of the school. She waits for soul but he never came it's about 5 pm and she forgot to give soul back his I-pod. She turns it on and see he has some of his own music he made there are no words but notes.

She smiled with delight. Her happiness was shattered but a drop from the sky, rain was descending. For a few minutes she was disheartened but then she thought about the silly guy that would always make fun of her and her appearance although he said that she knew he didn't mean it.

She smiled once more and walked to the apartment even the sky was depressing and unpleasant. She had like a block to go, she was tired like hell. It was raining harder and harder yet she smiled. Then suddenly someone ran over a puddle and got her all wet. She turned to see who it was and everyone that would have seen this would have already guess who it was, no one other than Soul Eater Evens. "Hey you want a lift?" She saw him say those words and saw her all drenched. She could walk home in this weather so she said yes. She jumped on the brand latest black and crimson motorcycle soul had just got last month. When they got to the apartment maka was sneezing quite a bit.

So soul got her and himself a towel. "Hey you take a shower first." she nodded and went out of the living room and into the shower. it was a quick shower for her, she didn't want to use all of the hot water. Once she came out of the bathroom she saw soul resting on the sofa she sighed "soul…" she nudged him a few time she crept closer to his face to try and see if he was fake sleeping. He did that sometime to get out of doing something for maka.

"Soul…wake up." she looked at his lips she then touched his check. She kissed his lip lightly so he wouldn't wake up. Maka then left and while she was parting she said joyfully "If you want to get sick that's fine with me." The door close to Maka's room, soul sat up and his face was rosy pink. _"Maka likes me??!!.....ugh so not cool." _he thought.

Tonight will come up with some unsuspecting things.

* * *

**Hana: ughh the ending of this chapter sucked **

**Soul: yea it did…hey come on tell me what happened with that damn kyo guy??**

**Hana: since you said that I'm don't going to tell you and if I do then why should I tell you?**

***maka comes in***

**Maka: hey Hana-chan **

**Hana: hi maka-chan ^^…well soul..?? **

**Soul: ughh ill tell u later **

**Maka: what happened?**

**Hana: oh I was just asking soul wh-*a rice ball was thrown at Hana* wtf soul!!! Why did you do the and where the hell did you get that damn rice ball!!!**

**Soul nun of your damn business**

**Hana:*starts fake crying* *sniff***

**Maka: soul!! You hurt Hana-chan *hugs Hana***

**Hana:*smiles and glares***

**Soul: ughh so not cool**


End file.
